


Just A Rather Very Intelligent System

by Merek_Nestre



Series: JARVIS [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merek_Nestre/pseuds/Merek_Nestre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce's point of view during Standard Procedure. I recommend you read that first. </p><p>Jarvis had watched Obadiah pull the arc reactor from Tony's chest. One of the avengers makes a joke about the arc and Jarvis threatens them to protect Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Rather Very Intelligent System

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Standard Procedure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3066251) by [Oceanbreeze7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanbreeze7/pseuds/Oceanbreeze7). 



Bruce had always suspected that JARVIS was more than he seemed. Tony seemed to relax when he came home, shoulders losing a bit of the tension that they always held. Miss Potts treated JARVIS not as a computer but more as a person and JARVIS seemed to anticipate things that could only be known after by observing. He knew when Bruce needed soft jazz to calm him down and saw when Tony was most likely to eat and sleep. These things could be done by a very advanced learning system but still Bruce had some doubts. 

It was a Tuesday, it’s always a Tuesday, the Avengers had lived in the tower for a couple of months now and in the field they worked as a team, outside the field was a whole different story however. It had been a difficult mission Bruce concluded when he came back to himself. They all seemed worn out; even Natasha’s posture was slightly slumped. They were tired and just wanted to go home. Tension was rising and reaching critical. Then Tony made a remark, Bruce could not remember what he had said, but it was rude and very Tony-esque.

Clint snapped at that point, shouting at Tony "Maybe we should just rip out that thing of yours, it would shut you up!" Clint yelled, looking at the blue circle in Tony’s chest. Tony stood up and walked out of the room. For a moment everyone was stunned at the behaviour of a man who normally could tear someone to pieces by simply using words.

Suddenly every single screen went blue and then black. Clint sprang to his feet and the Director glared at what probably was the IT section on the Helicarrier. Then he seemed to realize who just left and growled "Very funny Stark, turn them on." Everybody heard a recognizable click, the click of a door that has been locked. In the corner of his eye Bruce saw a camera turning towards them.

"Stark!" Fury shouted. The loudspeakers in the room turned on and a familiar cultured voice made its presence known "I am sorry, Director. Sir has no involvement."

"Damn sure he's involved! He ordered his little computer to take control of our base- listen well Stark! Turn your little toy off now!" Fury almost screamed while Natasha looked suspiciously at a camera. At this moment Bruce realized how advanced JARVIS was. He became a little concerned but Bruce realized that he had lived for several months in JARVIS’s presence and the apparently self thinking machine, who was capable of handling without orders and had never harmed anyone under his roof, or was it in his belly?

He saw Clint springing upright a panicked look upon his face and he remembered that the team had watched a space odyssey a few days back and that Clint had seemed especially spooked of artificial intelligence.

"Jarvis, open the meeting room doors." Natasha asked, cool and collected as always but she kept her hands tucked out of sight and was probably clinging to her favourite knife. Bruce saw her never without that knife even in the tower where she walked around with only two knifes on her person instead of the 9 where she went outside with.

"I am sorry, Director, I'm afraid I can't do that." Bruce heard and he had to work to hide a grin that was threatening to split his face in two. If Bruce wasn’t sure before he was now. Most Turing tests failed on this aspect, interpreting language and giving an appropriate response especially on humour and the sense of self, JARVIS was proving to have both.

"Oh my god- he's going to kill us." Clint groaned at that moment and Bruce could not contain his grin completely anymore and he felt that a response was necessary. "I told you not to watch that movie." Bruce said lightly. Clint shot him a withering glare. At that moment JARVIS added insult to injury and started Daisy Bell sung by HAL. Bruce had to bite his lip and cover his mouth to keep from laughing.

"Make it stop." Clint groaned, the usually unflappable archer slamming his head on the table.

"Listen here, robot. You are going to tell Stark to quit it now, or-" Fury started. JARVIS interrupted him "I'm sorry Director, but I really must insist. My creator has no part in this. I do not like the way you threaten him."

Steve frowned, looking at the ceiling confused. "I- the computer? That's the one who is talking?" Steve was the first beside him to get a clue. Natasha was a close second, she looked at him seemingly searching for something. Bruce wanted to try one last thing. Tony had told JARVIS to listen to him. He was with Tony when Tony had made that statement and if JARVIS was truly a person and not just a machine he had to obey Bruce. So he said “Jarvis, stop this right now."

As soon as he had said this several panels opened and out came four guns that Bruce had seen that time he kinda broke Harlem mounted to helicopters. JARVIS spoke "There are currently four turrets within this room. You possess four main engines keeping this aircraft in the air, you are able to continue with only three. If I deactivate two, how long will it take to hit the water? If I delete all memory on every hard drive, how long would it take to recover it all?"

Bruce realized JARVIS just made the perfect threat an intelligence agency without intelligence could do very little for at least a day, more if JARVIS also deleted the backup drives. Fury would not risk it and with the look of terror in his eyes Fury had realized this too.

"You-" Fury started.

"I am the equivalent to Skynet in this world. I have complete access to every military base regardless of country. I have the entire stock market within my databanks and the ability to create a new nuclear war. If you threaten my creator in any way or form in the future, you will be deleted. No exceptions, I hope you have a nice day." Every screen displayed a picture of Hal 9000's red glowing camera sensor and JARVIS spoke with a near perfect imitation of said AI "Hello SHIELD. This is JARVIS. If any of you threaten, hurt or attempt to hack Mr. Tony Stark, I will be forced to take steps for the removal of your existence. Have a good day." The room was speechless even Thor who normally had something to say about everything looked somewhat subdued. The door clicked and fury stalked out of the room, probably going to IT to see how the hell a glorified typing machine could get into his helicarrier.

His phone trilled, he never put it on silent maybe he had done this by accident. He looked at his phone one message and the phone was not on silent. The message was from E. Jarvis Bruce did not remember ever putting this contact in his phone. The message read “I protect sir with whatever force I find necessary.” Just A Rather Very Intelligent System indeed Bruce thought.  


**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction and I am not a native english speaker. I would like some feedback on this work. Please review.


End file.
